Yu-Gi-Oh: Omega Generation
by Kaiser Vali
Summary: Scott and his friends have just joined duel academy they’ll fave all sorts of strong opponents and fun adventures but will it turn info a nightmare? (Takes place during Yu-Gi-Oh GX, mostly OG characters)
1. Chapter 1

AN/ This story is my first and their for will probably suck, the story takes place during Yu-Gi-Oh GX but it's mostly my own characters also Jaden and the rest of GX other than Jesse won't really be featured in this story, the main characters are Scott, Michael, Justin, and Aidan who are my own characters. I hope you all enjoy and review please/

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh**

 _Chapter 1: Inroductions_

Scott P.O.V

I groaned waking up as I heard the commotion of those three idiots just outside my room. I turned to my side and saw it was 7:30AM "oh well I'm up now" I said stretching and getting up

I walked over to my closet and got changed into my obelisk blue jacket and dark blue jeans, and I jelled my black hair into it's spiked up look and went to open the door

Standing there was Michael, Aidan and Justin all arguing as I expected, Michael was just a little taller than me say two inches and I was 5ft 10 he had his brown hair down flat but combed to the side at the end almost like a flick. Aidan was an inch shorter and had his brown hair in the curled mop it always is but that's just how he likes it. Lastly Justin had his black hair in a long combover simple and cool.

"Scott settle this argument who has come the closest the winning against you out of all of us" Michael asked with his usual cocky tone, I sighed realising I had to answer yet another stupid question.

"It's a tie between you and Justin" I said rubbing my eyes tiredness clearly visible on my face.

Aidan looked pissed at my answer where as Justin and Michael Just glared at each other almost as if they were having a mental battle over who was the superior duelist.

~Time Skip~

We were in some boring class with a man/women teaching us about spell and trap cards, honestly I still can't tell his/her gender all I know is that their name is Crowler oh sorry it's "doctor" Crowler. Pain in the ass is what I'll be calling it, all three of my friends where asleep like the lazy apes they are, truth be told I was half asleep myself and the only thing keeping me awake was the girl next to me. Faith Butterfield, she had medium length wavey brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen she reminded me of one of those super models we always see being advertised to make clothes and shit look good when in reality it's just the model that look good.

My thinking was cut short by the announcement from chancellor Garcher "will Scott Hazel and Faith Butterfield please report to duel arena 9 please" I was shocked, it was probably the biggest coincidence of my life but hey it means I get to walk their with a pretty girl so all is good.

~Time Skip~

Upon arriving at the duel arena we were greeted by chancellor Garcher an older man with grey hair combed back the way and spiked yet short beard "Faith, Scott you both score 98% in the entrance exams however this school has the unfortunate fact that it needs a top scoring student from each year, it does not mean they are the best it simply means that their grades are the best that year has to offer and you will duel to determine who that someone will be" he said catching a breath after the long explanation, I was ecstatic to say the least I got to duel the other top scoring student and she was a drop dead gorgeous women, things don't get much better

"I accept" I said nodding towards the older man in front of me

"I also accept" Faith said sending a confident smirk my way to which I responded with a grin

Duel P.O.V

"Ready" Faith said to which Scott nodded

"DUEL!" Chancellor Garcher announced

 **Scott LP:4000**

 **Faith LP:4000**

"I'll start" Scott stated looking at his hand "I summon Cyber Valley in attack mode"

 **Cyber Valley ATK-0**

"I then play machine duplication unit which allows me to select a monster with 500 attack or less and summon as many monsters from my deck that has the same name as it does from my deck so two more Cyber Valleys appear on my field" Scott explained as the dragons appeared "next I play Cyber repair plant to add Cyber Dragon to my hand, I'll also play Pot of greed to draw two more cards, and now I'll play my different dimension capsule which allows me to remove one card from my deck from play but in two turns it gets added to my hand, I end my turn"

"My turn and I'll draw" Faith was a little nervous about this duel after the move her opponent just pulled but she knew she could pull through "I play polymerisation and summon my Cyber blader"

 **Cyber Balder ATK-2100**

And thanks to your monsters her attack doubles"

 **Cyber Blader ATK-4200**

"And now I'll play my own pot of greed and summon Cyber Tutu"

 **Cyber Tutu ATK-1000**

"Now I play double summon to summon another Cyber Tutu"

 **Cyber Tutu ATK-1000**

"And now they will all attack your cyber Valleys" Faith smirked as her monsters declared their attacks 'so much for this guy' she thought.

Scott smirked knowing this would go in his favour "I activate all three of my Valleys effects, since your declaring an attack I can negate it by sending them to the grave and drawing a card for each one" Faith was gobsmacked as he drew three cards from his deck, he managed to negate three attacks in one move.

"Back to my turn so I draw, now Faith since you control a monster and I don't I can special summon this Cyber Dragon"

 **Cyber Dragon ATK-2100**

"And because I only control one monster your cyber blader's attack returns to normal"

 **Cyber Blader ATK-2100**

"Now I play polymerisation and fuse my two Cyber dragons in my hand to summon the Cyber twin dragon"

 **Cyber Twin Dragon ATK-2800**

"Now Cyber Twin Dragon attack both of her Cyber Tutus"

 **Faith LP: 4000 — 400**

"I place a card face down and end my turn" Scott said knowing the duel would end very soon

"I draw and since you control two monsters Cyber Bladers attack doubles"

 **Cyber Blader ATK-4200**

"And now she attacks your Cyber Twin Dragon, and her effect causes your to lose life points equal to your monsters defence points"

 **Scott LP: 4000 — 500**

"And with that I end my turn"

 **Cyber Blader ATK-2100**

"My draw, and since it's been two turns the card removed form play by capsule returns to my hand and now I'll play it, Cybernetic Fusion Support this card allows me to fuse monsters in my grave with the ones on my field or hand for this turn only but I have to pay lake my life points to activate it"

 **Scott: LP 500 — 250**

"Next I play power bond to fuse my three Cyber dragons to summon the Cyber End Dragon"

 **Cyber End Dragon ATK-4000**

Faith smirked "since you control two monsters Cyber Blader's attack doubles"

 **Cyber Blader ATK-4200**

Scott then smiled "sorry but power bond doubled the attack of the fusion monster I summon" at this point all colour drained from Faiths face as she realised what was about to happen

 **Cyber End Dragon ATK-8000**

"Now Cyber End Dragon destroy her Cyber Blader with super strident blast"

 **Faith LP: 400 — 0**

Chancellor Garcher clapped and announced Scott was the winner of the duel and congratulated both of them on an outstanding duel to which the two thanked him and left.

Faith P.O.V

Even though I lost I had a great time, I lost to one fo the strongest opponents I've ever faced and it was a very close match.

As we walked back to class we were talking and getting to know one another, we agreed on a rematch and that we'd meet up from time to time and I had to admit I was looking forward to it, one things for sure this would be one interesting year.

And done let me know what you thought, I know it was kinda short and I am hopping to make the next few chapters a little longer but anyway please review and have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh**

 _Chapter 2: The Rebelious Duel_

Michael P.O.V

Scott's been at that duel arena for about 20 minutes now so let me fill in the blanks for you.

~Flashback to when Scott left~

I got woke up by someone yelling, I looked up to see a mr/miss Crowler yelling at me and the others for falling asleep, I slowly woke myself up and yawned "you say something Mr-Person-thing" I said which only made the doctor angrier.

"HOW DARE YOU I HAVE A PHD IN DUELING I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO BY A STUDENT THAT WAY, DETENTION!" He/she screamed

I scratched my head and yawned "look Sir I'm assuming your a guy so listen I will not be showing up for your detention, ok?" He only got angrier the more I spoke

Eventually I agreed to a duel which would determine weather or not I would show up for detention an it was in 1 hour, there was no doubt in my mind the doctor would regret agreeing to this duel.

~Present Time~

I still had 30 minutes until the duel with Crowler took place so I was walking around campus enjoying the sights. It was rare that I actually had a minute to enjoy and take in the sights as I'm just a very 'don't really care' type of guy.

As I reached a clif I saw Scott and who I assumed was the girl he duelled, they seemed to be laughing away.

I was about to walk away when Scott seemed to notice me, calling me over. As I approached I could see the smile on his face which by the way was very rare, If Scott had a genuine smile then this girl must be something else.

"Hi I'm Michael Wolfskin" I said extending my hand for her to shake which she accepted

"Faith Butterfield, Scott's told me all about you and the others" she said letting go, I was surprised just how much alike she and Scott where as we chatted.

Soon enough it was time to head to duel arena 8 for my duel with Crowler.

As I arrived I notice the entire year group was there 'perfect, he'll lose in front of all his students' I thought with a smirk.

"Ready" Crowler said and my reply was a nod

"DUEL!" We shouted

Duel P.O.V

 **Michael LP:4000**

 **Crowler LP:4000**

"Beauty before age teach" Michael said as he drew his cards "I summon Elemental Hero Blazeman in attack mode"

 **Blazeman ATK-1200**

"His first effect activates allowing me to add 1 polymerisation from my deck to my hand, next I'll place one card face down and end my turn" He finished

"My move and I draw, I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode" Crowler stated

 **Ancient Gear Soldier ATK-1300**

"I then play the spell double summon and tribute my soldier so I can summon Amcient Gear Beast"

 **Ancient Gear Beast ATK-2000**

"And now my beast attack his Blazeman"

 **Michael LP: 4000 — 3200**

"I'll finish with the spell ancient gear castle"

 **Ancient Gear Beast ATK-2300**

"Then it's my move I draw, I'll play polymerisation to Fusion summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant"

 **Thunder Giant ATK-2400**

"And his effect activates so by sending one of my cards to the graveyard he can destroy a monster with less attack then him and I think I'll choose your Ancient Gear Beast" Crowler began to scream like a little girl "Now I play pot of greed to draw two cards, and because I sent Necroshade to the grave I can summon a monster with any leve without sacrifices so long as it had 'Elemental Hero' in its name and I have just the monster my ace card Elemental Hero Neos"

 **Elemental Hero Neos ATK-2500**

"And now they both declare a direct attack" Crowler paled and began to flap like a maniac.

 **Crowler LP:4000 — 0**

"IMPOSSIBLE I COULD NOT HAVE LOST IN ONLY TWO TURNS ITS NOT POSSIBLE I HAVE A PHD IN DUELING" Crowler began to scream

Michael P.O.V

I walked up to the once proud teacher "so no more detention right" I said sternly before laughing my ass of at how easy the duel was which of course pissed off Crowler.

~Time Skip to when they're all in the dorms~

"Michael I wanted to say that was some duel out there" Scott said as Justin and Aidan nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" I said to which they all smiled except Scott who merely nodded.

Scott P.O.V

As soon as we were all in our room I called Faith

 _"So he duelled Crowler and won"_

"Yup and form what I hear it was a hand down victory" I replied lying down on my bed

" _I_ _wish_ _I'd_ _seen_ _the_ _look_ _on_ _his_ _face_ _it_ _would_ _have_ _been_ _pricless_ " she said almost full scale laughing

"So we still on for Saturday?" I asked hopeful

" _Sure_ " she said

~Time skip~

Crowler P.O.V

That Michael, how dare he humiliate me that way! And in front of MY student! Well I would make sure that his time at duel academy was more than he bargened for...

AN/ wow ok chapter 2 is done, I want to make and upload these chapters as frequently as possible and I hope your all enjoying the story so let me know what you all think/


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ so quick note on what decks all of the characters in this story use

Scott-Cyber Dragons

Michael-Elemental Hero's

Faith-Cyber Angels

Justin-Destiny Hero's

Aidan-Roids

This is all the OG characters that have been introduced so far and yes they're will be more, I'm also considering doing a one shot series that explains the boys past if you have thoughts on it please let me know/

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own all OG characters in this story.**

 _Chapter 3: Confidence_

Aidan P.O.V

Michael and Scott won both their Duels and now pressure was on me and Justin to win our first Duels at the academy, I have no doubt that Justin will win he's a natural duelist but I've always been behind them...the weakest one

"Will Aidan Trent please report to duel arena 7" chancellor Garcher's voice echoed from the announcement. 'Great' I thought realising that I was probably being called for a duel that in the end I would probably lose.

Now I know what your thinking 'why is and obelisk student so doubtful of his skills?' Well here's the fun part the only two out of the four of us made it to obelisk legitimately, Scott and Michael took and past both of their tests with flying colours but Justin was busy sleeping and I was too scared to take the tests, so Scott pulled some strings and here we are.

~Time Skip~

As I entered the Duel arena I saw many thins that suprised me 1.)Michael and Justin where hiding behind chairs at the back of the room 2.)Faith, Crowler and chancellor Garcher looked scared as hell and 3.) The cause of it all was Scott looking at a snobby ra yellow kid like he was gonna put him in a meat grinder and force feed him to Crowler.

As soon as Chancellor Garcher noticed me he ran towards me like lightning "Aidan thank god your here" he said tension clearly lifting in the air "you need to duel that ya yellow kid, Scott's heart isn't in the right place to do it, Michael and Justin haven't brought their decks, he refuses to duel Faith and Crowler and I are teachers" I was just taking it all in wondering what the hell happened when Scott just started yelling.

"TAKE IT BACK OR I SWEAR ILL BURN THIS ENTIRE ARENA TO THE GROUND" he screamed and I did not want to take the chance of his threat being a promise so I walked up to him

"Scott what's up" his response was him turning around with eyes of pure rage.

"I guess I better fill you in" he said in an emotionalises tone before sighing

~Flashback~

Scott P.O.V

I was meeting Michael and Justin in duel arena 7 for a friendly duel when I bumped into Faith and asked if she'd tag along, she agreed and when we got their I was surprised to find a ra yellow student there. I mean I don't have a problem with ra but they usually have a problem with us so this could not be good.

"I'm telling you she must be around here, she duelled one of you the other day" the student said in the most posh English accent you can imagine.

Michael shook his head "like I told you I've only duelled Crowler who I still cannot confirm is not a women and Justin haven't duelled since we got here so take a hike" wow Michael must be pissed at this guy he isn't usually so demanding.

"Listen here you I could have you all thrown out this school with one phone call so you'd do well to tell the truth" the annoying student declared, I decided to approach.

"And I can do worse in one text message, who are you and why are you bombarding my friends" he turned to me as I said that, but as he looked at me he snarled.

"And who are you" he said with a hint of venom

"Scott Hazel CEO of Hazel Tech" I said proudly, I'm not arrogent about my money but I'm proud to carry the legacy my parents gave me

"YOU, you duelled her well where is she?" He said his eyes widening

"The hell are you talking about" I said confused as hell

"I'll explain" Faith said and I swore I heard anger in her voice, she had remained so quite and I forgot she was here

"Faith my love I knew you'd remember me" the annoyance said, I gagged as he said 'love' I mean seriously Faith and...This thing, is just a joke

"Oscar seriously I don't know how many times I have to tell you this I'm not into you heck I don't even like you" she replied making me smirk as I saw his ego deflate

"But my money-" he was cut short by a booming voice

"What's all this commotion" chancellor Garcher boomed as he walked in with Crowler in toe

"CHANCELLOR GARCHER MY GIRLFRIEND FAITH IS BEING BOMBARDED BY THIS LOW LIFE, I DEMAND HE BE THROWN OF THE ISLAND OR YOULL HERE FROM MY FATHER" Oscar shouted clearly fed up.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Oscar, Seto Kaiba himself paid for Scott and his friends enrolment" the Chancellor replied.

"Typical the orphans back each other up, but then again at least Kaiba never caused his parents death" Oscar snarled.

I tended up at the mention of my parents, I saw Faith, Crowler and Chancellor Garcher's eyes go wide and Michael and Justin run behind some chairs

I tuned to him my mind full of anger, I wanted to put him in a meat grinder and force feed him to Crowler which the thought of almost brought a smile to my face...almost.

"TAKE THAT BACK OF I SWEAR ILL BURN THIS ENTIRE ARENA TO THE GROUND" I screamed

I heard someone approaching "Scott what's up"

~Preset Time~

Aidan P.O.V

'So that's why' I thought as I watched Scott's eyes fill with water, Faith came over and began to comfort him and I turned to Oscar

"What you said was low, and frankly I think arrogance needs put in its place" I said gaining confidence due to the situation, my friend was hurt by this guy so I was gonna hurt him

"Bring it on" He said smugly

"DUEL" we shouted

Duel P.O.V

 **Aidan LP: 4000**

 **Oscar LP: 4000**

"I'll start and I'll play my hunter dragon in attack mode" Oscar said as if it was the best opening move ever made

 **Hunter Dragon ATK-1700**

"Then I play mountain field spell and end my turn"

 **Hunter Dragon ATK-1900**

"My move I draw and to begin with I play my Submarineroid in attack mode"

 **Submarineroid ATK-800**

"Then I play polymerisation and fuse two drilloids to create pair cycroid"

 **Pair Cycroid ATK-1600**

"And because of there ability's they can attack you directly"

 **Oscar LP: 4000 — 1600**

Oscar was clearly angered by that move but Aidan was not done "Submarineroid's Effect actives because he attacked he gets to switch to defence"

 **Submarineroid DEF-1800**

"I end my turn" Aidan said with a small smile

"My move I draw and play lava dragon"

 **Lava dragon ATK-1800**

"Next I play Riryuko and half my lava dragon's points got to Hunter Dragon"

 **Hunter Dragon ATK-2600**

"Now I play Pot of greed and draw two cards, and I play double summon to play my Luster Dragon"

 **Luster Dragon ATK-1900**

"Now my Luster Dragon attacks your Submarineroid then my hunter dragon attacks your Pair Cycroid"

 **Aidan LP:4000 — 3000**

"And I'm not done my lava dragon attacks you directly"

 **Aidan LP:3000 — 2100**

"I end my turn" Oscar said clearly pleased with his move

"It's me again and I draw, and play Pot of greed to pick up two more cards, I place two face downs and end my turn" Aidan said beginning to lose hope

"Then I'll put you out of your misery I draw, now Hunter Dragon attack and end this duel" as his attack was about to follow through Aidan stopped him

"I play my face down card it's a trap card called mirror wall, now if any of your monsters attack their points are cut in half" Aidan explained however the attack still went through

 **Aidan LP:2100 — 800**

"I'll end this with my Luster Dragon now ATTACK" Oscar shouted believing he won, but to his surprise his monsters attack didn't even scratch Aidan's life points, he got his explanation when aidan reviled his other face down

"It's wall of deception and for every monster you control all your monsters lose 800 points so since you control 3 monsters that all lose 2400 points"

 **Luster Dragon ATK:0**

 **Lava Dragon ATK:0**

 **Hunter Dragon ATK:300**

"I end my turn" Oscar said through gritted teeth

"Then I daw and play fusion recovery to add polymerisation and drilloid to my hand from my grave, next I'll fuse it with the steamroid and Submarineroid in my hand to summon Super Vehichroid Jumbo Drill"

 **Super Vheichroid Jumbo Drill ATK-3000**

"And he attacks your hunter dragon"

 **Oscar LP: 1600 — 0**

"I LOST BUT THATS IMPOSSIBLE, YOULL HEAR FROM MY FATHER" Oscar declared before running out of the duel arena

Aidan P.O.V

I won, I actually won I can't believe it "well done Aidan that was very well done" Chancellor Garcher said sounding genuinely impressed with my performance

"I couldn't agree more here Aidan I want you to have this for sticking up for me and winning" Scott said as he handed me a spell card I recognised as power bond

"Thanks Scott" I beamed proud to hold a card he held so dear

Michael and Justin came out of hiding "is it dinner yet all this waiting for scott to kill someone is making us hungry" Michael groaned to which we all laughed at and began walking to the cafeteria.

I was definitely gonna get stronger now that I have power bond, no more self doubting myself for once I was sure I could keep up with my friends.

AN/ wow that's the longest chapter so far but I kinda enjoyed weighting it, let me know what you thought and weather you prefer long or short chapters thanks gain bye!


	4. Chapter 4

An/so quick note I wanted to say that they're are a few romances in this story however it will be a while until anything actually happens, last chapter I gave a glimpse at Scott's past and like I said I am concidering doing one shots on the characters backstorys but anyway enjoy the chapter/

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own all OG characters in this story**

 _Chapter 4: D-Destiny_

Justin P.O.V

We where in the cafateria not long after Aidan's duel with Oscar when we saw Faith and Scott coming back, basically to keep you up to speed Faith took Scott away for a while to calm him down after the duel see Scott's parents are a VERY sensitive topic so we avoid it as much as possible.

"So are you full now Michael" Scott asked with a small smile, I chuckled in my head at just how quickly his mood could change.

"Listen, it's your fault I'm hungry in the first place" Michael responded with his mouth full which indicated he wasn't finished with that fried chicken that Aidan was watching like a hawk.

"To be fair you didn't have to run behind the chairs I mean seriously what where you afraid of" Faith asked him with an amused smile.

"I've seen him lose his temper plenty of times and I did not want to see it again thank you very much" Michael replied gulping down the last of his food.

"Who was that Oscar guy anyway" I asked Faith speaking for the first time since we sat down.

"He's someone whose father does business with my father and he's seems to think because of that, that we're destined to be together" she said clearly irritated by the kid.

I almost laughed when she said 'destined' I know all about destiny and it certainly does not favour snot nosed brats like him.

"Well if that's the case I could always see how he handles my destiny hero's next time" I said with a smirk knowing how terrible the guy was at duelling and that he stood no chance against my destiny hero's.

"That would be entertaining" Scott stated with an almost evil like grin.

Just as I was about to respond someone cleared their throat behind me, I turned to see an older man with long blonde hair and dressed in a white suit.

"So your the kid with the roof deck who humiliated my son" the older man stated looking at Aidan, our reaction was looking behind the man to find the ra yellow student Aidan beat what was it again Snotter oh no Oscar sorry my "mistake".

"If he's here for another duel I'll gladly take him" Scott said his anger levels rising again, the kid stepped back in fear and the older mans green eyes widened

"No need master Hazel, it was my son that was at fault please forgive his disrespect to your family and I return allow me explain why I am here" he asked politely, the kid must get his arrogance from his mother.

Scott smiled "Thank you for the apology I'm sorry for losing my temper, so please enlighten me why are you are here mr...?"

"Ah Mr Leo Johnson, and I'm here to duel the young man with the destiny hero cards I've heard he's an outstanding duelist and it's on my bucket list" he said his smile reaching his cheek bones, wait I'm on someone's bucket list? I'm not sure how to feel.

"Well I have the destiny cards and I'll gladly duel you Mr.Johnson lets say duel arena 6 in an hour" I said extending my hand.

He beamed and shook my hand, I could feel the grip he had and it honestly felt like he wasn't going to let go "it's agreed then" he finished before walking off.

~Time Skip 1 hour~

I was looking across duel arena 6's platform and saw Mr.J shuffling his deck. I had to admit I was excited because most of the year group was watching, they wanted to see my destiny Hero's in action and I wasn't going to dessapoint.

"Ready" I said loading my duel disk, my response was a nod, lets do this.

Duel P.O.V

"DUEL" they shouted drawing their cards

 **Justin LP:4000**

 **Leo LP:4000**

"I'll start if you don't mind young man with a face down monster and one card face down in the spell and trap card zone, that's my turn" Leo said with hint of mischief in his eyes.

"My turn I draw, I summon Destiny HERO Drilldark"

 **Drilldark ATK-1600**

"And now I'll have him attack your face down monster"

 **Sangan DEF-600**

 **Leo LP:4000 — 3000**

"I end my turn with a face down" Justin said as he watched the older man's life points deplete.

"My turn and I draw, oh and incase you've forgotten when sangan is in my graveyard I can add 1 monster from my deck to my hand and I choose exodia's left leg, next I play gold sarcophagus this spell allows me to take one card from my deck and remove from play face up, but after two turns it returns to my hand and the card I chose is Exodia's head next I reveal my face down card it's jar of greed which allows me to draw one card" the older man smirked looking at the card he drew "I set a monster and end my turn with a face down"

"Back to my turn I draw, I play Pot of greed to pick up two additional cards, next I summon D-cube In attack mode"

 **D-Cube ATK:0**

"And thanks to his effect I can summon two more D-Cubes from my deck In defence mode, next I play polymerisation to fuse to C-cubes to create Destiny Hero Darkness"

 **Destiny Hero Darkness ATK:2000**

"And his effect activates for every destiny hero in my grave he and all other destiny hero's out gain 100 points"

 **Darkness ATK:2200**

 **D-cubed ATK:200**

 **Drilldark ATK:1800**

"Now Drill Dark attack his face down monster"

 **Sangan DEF:600**

 **Leo LP: 3000 — 2800**

"Darkness attack him directly"

 **Leo LP: 2800 — 600**

"D-cube it's your turn"

 **Leo LP:600 — 400**

"I reveal my face down, it's The golden apples when a monster of yours deals direct damage I get a token with attack and defence equal to the attacking monster" Leo said smiling "also sangan's Effect activates allowing me to add exodia's right leg to my hand"

"I end my turn" Justin said through gritted teeth as his monsters attack points returned to normal

"I draw, and I summon gladiator beast anal in attack mode"

 **Anal ATK:1900**

"Now I play enemy controller to sacrifice my token so I can now control your darkness and I'll have him attack your Drilldark"

 **Justin LP: 4000 — 3600**

"And anal will attack your D-cube"

 **Justin LP: 3600 — 1700**

"I'll end my turn and your darkness returns to you" Leo said realising the end was near

"My move and I draw, I summon Destiny Hero Celestial"

 **Celestial ATK:1600**

"And don't forget Darkness' Effect"

 **Darkness ATK:2400**

 **Celestial ATK:2000**

"Celestial attack his anal"

 **Leo LP:400 — 300**

"Now Celestial's Effect activates if theirs a continuous spell on the field he can destroy it and if he does you lose 500 life points" Justin said with a small smile, the older man smirked as his points depleated

 **Leo LP: 300 — 0**

"Well done chap that was a fine duel" Leo said extending his hand for Justin to shake.

Justin P.O.V

I shook Leo's hand firmly "it was an honour to duel you sir" I said and walked out the arena and towards my dorm, I needed some RR and I sure as hell was gonna get it.

Chancellor Garcher P.O.V

I had to admit I expected these four boys to excellent students due to Kaiba paying for their enrolment and me personally knowing Scott however I never expected them to all win a duel in two days, not that I'm complaining of course but I had to be sure they where as good as Kaiba hyped them up to be so I'll have to prepare a test of sorts and it would push them to their limit.

AN/ ok so all of the introduction chapters are done, the next chapter won't feature a duel (sorry) but I figured a break would be nice anyway I hope you all enjoyed bye bye/


	5. Chapter 5

An/ Like I said in the last chapter this chapter won't feature a duel but I hope you enjoy anyway

Scott: wait no duel's as in were not duelling?

Michael:DAMN IT what am I gonna do

Justin:LIFE IS A LIE

Aidan:WHERES THE BUFFET

Moving on, enjoy the chapter I have to get these four back in the story/

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own all OG characters in this story**

 _Chapter 5: Who is She?_

Scott P.O.V

I was in the middle of a dream when I saw something I never wanted to see, I saw my friends on the floor beaten and broken. I looked up and saw Faith crying, I shouted her name time after time and she never answered me, pain was all I felt as I took in my surroundings.

I woke up with a shot covered in cold sweat, it was still dark outside implying I wasn't morning yet "what was that all about" I said aloud lying back down with a sigh.

~Time Skip to morning~

That was definitely one of my scarier dreams, but it was just a dream so I won't let it get to me I was meeting Faith and my friends at the coffe shop in an hour so I decided to get dressed.

I came out of the bathroom wearing dark blue jeans and a white T-Shirt and my black hair was spiked up the way it usually is.

I left my room and began walking to the shop but as I got out of dorm I bumped into someone "sorry it was an accident I swear-" I was cut short by what I saw "sis?" Standing before me was my older sister Nicole Hazel in an Obelisk blue uniform she had her long wavey black hair down and her hazel eyes stood out because of it.

She gave me a warm smile "hey little bro miss me?" She said batting her eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes "yes I missed the annoying pain in my ass that is the one and only Nicole Hazel" I said in mock annoyance.

She giggled and kissed my cheek "Aren't you wondering why I'm in an obelisk uniform" I shook my head as a reply.

"No Chancellor Garcher informed me of your enrolment, I'm also aware you don't have a room"

I said raising an eyebrow and smirking knowing what she was heading to my dorm for.

"Well I was hoping that my favourite guy in the world and the best brother ever could let me sleep in their room, I can't sleep in another dorm it's not right I doesn't go with my clothes so it's not fashionable" she said with a pout.

"Alright but as far as everyone is concerned you are not my sister got it?" I said pointing my finger at her, I didn't want everybody thinking I needed my big sister to share a bed with me so I could sleep I'd never live it down.

She giggled "fine so where are you going" she asked

"I'm heading to meet my friends wanna tag along" I asked realising she probably didn't know anyone, heck even Michael and the others don't know she existed because she's a full time model they thought and still do think that I'm an only child.

"Sure I had nothing else planned" she smiled gripping my arm as we took off towards the coffe shop.

~Time Skip to coffe shop~

As we approached I saw everyone's eyes dart towards Nicole "hey guys" I said waving my hand towards them.

They all blinked and smiled snapping out of their daze, as I reached them Faith said something I wish I was prepared for "who's this Scott?" She said and I could of sworn I heard jealousy in her tone.

Before I could answer Nicole cut me off "I'm Nicole, Scott's girlfriend" oh god damnit, I love my sister I really do BUT not like that!!

"So when did this happen because I never heard about it" Michael said rasing an eyebrow.

"It was during one of my modelling shoots, I stoped by Hazel Texh's offices and we just clicked" she said smiling, she will be the death of me.

Faith P.O.V

I didn't know how to react, at first I thought they were related due to how similar they look but then they claim they're dating and she's down right gorgeous.

"So how come we haven't seen you around" I asked hoping she wasn't here long, I don't know why she seems nice but I just have a bit of me that hates her right now.

"I just enrolled, mr money bags here payed for me" She said hugging him tighter, wait was she after his money, THAT IT it had to be why would she date him, not that they're is anything wrong with Scott he's great but she's a MODEL for crying out loud why Scott?

"Why date Scott" I said speaking out loud by mistake.

She laughed and gave a sweet smile "why not he's smart, funny and a pain in the ass" ewww TMI I don't wanna know what they get up too, unless she's speaking metaphorically but I doubt that.

There was something not right and I was gonna we'll find out what it is.

~Time Skip~

Nicole P.O.V

Ok I was having a little fun teasing my brother today but in all seriousness I was glad we were not caugh our today not matter how hard Faith tried, she clearly was jealous and Scott was completely oblivious to it, dumb boy.

When we got back to my brothers dorm I gasped at what I saw, he had a 52 inch flat screen, leather corner sofa, double bed with blue and white sheets that where spotless, a decent sized balcony and a personal bathroom.

Thank god for my brothers good grades and his soft spot for me.

Scott P.O.V

I was dreaming again this time it was an even worse scenario

"Mom, Dad look, look" I said extending my award from school into the front of the car

"In a minute son I'm driving here" my dad said chuckling

"But I want you to be proud of me" I said sadly, I only ever wanted them to be proud of my success

"Well always be proud of you Scott remember that ok?" My mom said in a sweet voice to which I nodded my head

"Now how about we pick up Nicole and go for Ice cream to celebrate" my dad said to which I smiled and began to chant for my ice cream, but all of a sudden I heard my mom yell

"LOOK OUT" and that's when everything went black...

I woke up with a shot "MOM, DAD!!" I screamed feeling the cold sweat all over my body.

Nicole woke up beside me and gave me a sad mild "it's ok Scott big sis is here" she said taking my head in her lap an dstroaking my hair

After a while I calmed down and fell asleep with my sister higging my chest with only one phrase in my head "it's all my fault"

AN/ so how was that, Nicole and Scott will NOT be a couple but there was a romance hinted in this chapter so I hope it was enjoyable even without the duel bye guys/


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So last chapter I hinted at a romance and I will confirm that it's Scott x Faith or as I like to call it CyberShipping due to both of them using the cyber Art, this chapter will showcase Nicole's deck in action and also Nicole is only one year older than Scott so I hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own all OG characters in this story**

Chapter 6: Sibling Rivalry

Nicole P.O.V

I woke up on my brothers chest listening to his steady heart beat indicating he had no other nightmares.

I hate seeing him like that, blaming himself, hating himself and everything in between, it wasn't his fault the guy came out of nowhere how could he have stopped it?

Before I could even consider answering he woke up "good morning" I said smiling

He rubbed his eyes and yawned before flashing me a small yet warm smile "good morning Miss 'I like to stir things'" he said with a small smirk

I laughed and punched him the arm "let's get ready asshole"

I came out of the bathroom with my obelisk blue uniform on, I had my hair down again the way I like it and I also had a little make up on to make a good first impression.

My bro came out in an obelisk blue jacket with pointed rims and a pair of light blue jeans and had his hair a little messier than usual

I raised my eyebrow "not enough jell" I asked to which he chuckled

"No I just couldn't be bothered to be honest" he said with a smile to which I rolled my eyes, he was never the type to reveal what he truly is which is lazy.

~Time Skip~

We were about half way through class when the teacher was interrupted by my brother "professor Bamner I have to take a call it's urgent" he said in an emotionalises tone

Banner nodded "of course my boy just don't be too long" he said in a kind and caring voice. As my brother walked off I sent him a look saying 'what's all this about' his response was a look that said 'I'll tell you later'

~Time Skip 15 minuted~

My brother returned and spoke once again "I'm assuming your aware of what my phone call was professor" to which the older man nodded

"Students we have a new student please welcome Miss Nicole Atlas" he said gesturing for me too come to the front which I did of course.

As I walked to the front I heard multiple comments like 'what's your number' or 'give me some of her' I could just tell that my dear brother was fussing at the back ready to kill everyone who even considered those thoughts about me.

"Hello everyone I'm glad to be here" I said with a small bow

Banner stepped forward "Now children Miss Atlas will chose a student as her first opponent and we shall hold the match in Duel arena 5 as soon as she's chosen" that startled me but I knew who to chose.

He was gonna hate me for this "I chose my lovely boyfriend Scott" I said smiling at him as he went red all over.

Every guy glared at my brother and I got some glares from the girls "very well come along everyone" banner said before an all out war began

~Time Skip to the Duel~

Duel P.O.V

"DUEL" the 'couple' shouted

 **Scott LP:4000**

 **Nicole LP:4000**

"I'll go first Nicole and I'll play Cyber Phoenix in defence mode and I play one face down to end my turn" Scott said with a blank expression clearly not willing to give anything away yet.

 **Cyber Phoenix DEF: 1600**

"My turn I draw and play Red Eyes Black Chick in attack mode" Nicole said knowing how this would go "I then activate his efffect to sacrifice him and summon my ace the Red Eyes Black Dragon"

 **Red Eyes Black Dragon ATK:2400**

"But there's more I play inferno fire blast so my Red Eyes' points comes out of your life points"

 **Scott LP:4000 — 1600**

"I end my turn with a face down" Nicole said confidently

"Then it's my turn again so I draw and summon Cyber Dragon Core"

 **Cyber Dragon Core ATK:400**

"His effect says that if he's normal summoned I add 1 spell or trap from my deck to my hand" Scott said as he searched his deck "I now play that card and it's Machine Duplication Unit which allows me to select a monster with 500 attack or less and special summon as many more of them as I want that is In my deck or hand" Scott explained as two more cores appeared in front of him in defence mode

 **Cyber Dragon Core DEF:600**

"Next I play polymerisation and since Cyber Dragon Core's name becomes Cyber Dragon when It's on the field I can fuse my two cores to create Cyber Twin Dragon"

 **Cyber Twin Dragon ATK:2800**

"And I'll switch Phoenix into attack mode"

 **Cyber Pheonix ATK:1200**

"Now my Twin dragon attacks your red eyes" as Scott's attack was about to hit Nicole stopped it

"I play my face down negate attack" she said calming down after the utter shock she just had

"Fine I end my turn" Scott said begrudgingly

"Then it's my turn Scott so I draw and I'll tribute my Red Eyes to summon my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon"

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon ATK:2400**

"Now for every dragon in my grave he gains 300 points"

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon ATK:3000**

"Now I play graceful charity so I draw three cards and ditch two and the two cards I ditch are Red Eyes Wyvern and Red Eyes Zombie Dragon"

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon ATK:3600**

"Now he attacks your Cyber Twin Dragon"

 **Scott LP:1600 — 800**

"I end my turn" Nicole said smirking as Scott's life points dripped

"I draw and play pot of greed to pick up two more cards, next I play cybernetic fusion support so by paying half my points I can fuse machine monsters in my grave"

 **Scott LP:800 — 400**

"I'll play power bond to fuse all my Cyber Dragon Cores to create the Cyber End Dragon"

 **Cyber End Dragon ATK:4000**

"And thanks to powerbond it's attack doubles"

 **Cyber End Dragon ATK:8000**

"And now Cyber End Dragon destroy her Darkness Dragon with super strident blaze"

 **Nicole LP:4000 — 0**

The duel ended with the girls cheering and the boys booing.

Nicole P.O.V

Well I can't say I didn't have fun, but I wish that I could just get one win against my brother but I can't win them all I guess.

"Good game" he said helping me to my feet

"Yeah yeah but I want a rematch some time" i said dusting my clothes

"Fine But next time can we do it privately" he groaned indicating to the booing section of boys in the crowd.

I giggled as punched him "Fine but next time I'll win" I smirked

"Whatever you say now come on I'm starving" he added as his stomach growled to which I began to laugh at.

An: so there you go that's Nicole's deck I also wanted to mention that Nicole is in the same year group as everyone else due to her quick enrolment bye guys


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own all OG characters in this story**

 _Chapter 7: Family affaires_

Aidan P.O.V

We where currently sitting in class taking one of Miss Fontina's pop quizzes and as usual Michael and Justin had fell asleep, Scott finished early and I had zero clue how to answer my current question.

~Time Skip to after pop quiz~

"I got 65%" I said sadly, obelisk students are expected to get 80% and above

"Hey you did better than Justin and Michael they Boy got 0" Scott said with a smile

"What did you all get" I asked Scott, Nicole and Faith

"Scott and I both scored a perfect 100" Nicole said as she looped their arms

"I scored 85%" Faith said quietly, that's not like her she's usually alway the same or more than Scott but now she's completely lost her touch

"You want some study help, I'd be glad to lend a hand" Scott offered, those two where close if Nicole wasn't in the picture I'd say THEY where a couple but I guess not

"I don't need your help or your pity Hazel" Faith said coldly as she barged past him

"HEY he was only being nice" Nicole argues as Faith walked away

"Hold up Faith" I said running after her "Scott was trying to help, what's up with you" I asked concerned, this isn't how she usually acts

"I just have some family issues I need to work out" She said walking off, I could tell she was being genuine but still it was a pretty vague statement

"Well you know we can try and help all you have to do is talk to us" I explained slowly

"Sorry Aidan maybe once it all blows over I gotta go" Faith finished as she walked away

~Time Skip~

Michael P.O.V

I'm not suppriced that I scored 0 but what I lack in theory I make up for in practical, we where now in the cafateria having lunch and discussing what was on the agenda.

"So tonight we'll jump around like old times after curfew" I said with a big cheeky grin.

"Fine but if we get caught it's all on you" Justin said pointing his finger at me

"I think I'll go and see if Faith wants to come she seemed pretty tense" Scott said as he stood up

"Don't be too long I'm looking forward to our little jail break tonight" Nicole smiled as Scott nodded

Scott P.O.V

I had reached Faith's room and knocked on the door, Faith opened it only wearing a towel and her hair was down but it was still wet, as soon as I saw this I blushed beet red and so did she.

"Ehm can I come in it's just t-to talk" I stuttered as heat raced to my face.

"Y-yeah sure I'll get changed" she said embarrassed as she opened the door in full, her room was similar to mine with the difference being she had posters on her walls all of which where either Mai Valentine or Tea Gardner quite the coincidence since one is a pro duelist and the other a famous dancer and her deck is Cyber Angels.

Faith came out in a white V-neck t-shirt and light blue denim jeans "so what's up" she asked as she dried off her hair.

"You seemed distant earlier and I wanna know what's up" I said recomposing myself after that little incident.

"It's family business Scott just leave it ok" she said her tone getting lower and her face getting sadder.

"No, your clearly bothered by what it is and I wanna help you" I said sternly.

"Please just go, hang out with Nicole or something I can do this alone" she said turning away from me.

"I don't want you to do it alone Faith I care about you and I want to help" I said laying a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged it off and turned around tears running down her face "IF YOU CARED YOU WOULDNT HAVE LED ME ON AND THEN BLEW IT ALL UP IN MY FACE WITH YOU AND NICOLES RELATIONSHIP!" She screamed.

It all made sense after that why she was so distant, why her test scores where low and why she didn't want help.

"Faith Nicole isn't my girlfriend, she's my older sister" I said slowly as I admitted the truth.

"What, then why would you claim to be in a relationship?" She asked confusion clearly visible in her face.

"It was her idea about the relationship but as for why we didn't come clean, I don't want people thinking I need my big sister around to help me and stuff I have a reputation to uphold" I said spilling out every ounce of the truth.

"That's so stupid why would we think that" she said as she caressed my cheek, I don't know what happened following that but somehow we where lost in each other's eyes leanings into each other slowly until our lips touched, I felt like I was in heaven as I felt her lips brush with mine.

We only pulled apart when we needed air "Faith it's a little bit of weird timing but would you-" I never even finished she giggled cutting me off.

"Yes" she smiled before resuming our kiss.

~Time Skip~

After talks by for a while I managed to convince Faith to tell me her problems.

"My mom and dad think it's best if I marry some boy named Harold my father knows from one of his business clients" she said as a look of sadness crossed her face

"I won't let that happen I promise" I said Kissing her softly making her smile

~Time Skip~

I stood in a big room at the end of a table waiting for Mr.Butterfield to meet me to discuss Faith's engagement, as he entered the room I noticed he was dressed in a standered three piece suit and his hair was barely a centimetre long.

"Mr.Hazel it's a pleasure to meet you at last" he said shaking my hand "now what's this about my daughter" he said raising an eyebrow as he sat down across from me.

"I wish for this pathetic engagement plan of yours to be called off your daughter and I are happily in a relationship so I'd appreciate if it was called off" I said as more of a statement than a request.

"I'll make a deal why not have a duel it's good publicity, and it proves who has more influence which is what I want for my daughter she was clearly always ment for great things" he said and I had to agree Faith was a VERY bright girl.

"Fine but I'll assume I can't participate" I said as I knew Mr.Butterfield was aware of my reputation.

"Yes and neither can the Destiny duelist I'm aware that he defeated Leo Johnson" he said as he nodded

"Fine the Duel will be tomorrow morning agreed" I asked holding out my hand which he shook.

"Agreed" He said.

~Time Skip~

Michael P.O.V

Scott asked me to take part in a duel on his behalf, he has explained the Nicole situation and how he and Faith got together all I had to know was that there was a duel involved and I already signed up.

Across from me to stood a very snobby looking boy with long red hair "are you ready to lose" he said smirking.

I began to laugh uncomfortably "your funny just like your face" I said pointing to which he went red with rage.

Duel P.O.V

"DUEL"

 **Michael LP:4000**

 **Harold LP:4000**

"I'll start with Elemental HERO Clayman in defence mode" Michael said as the big hero appeared in the field.

 **Clayman DEF-2000**

"I'll end with a face down" Michael finished

"Then it's my turn, I draw and play Bujingi Boar in defence mode"

 **Boar DEF-1900**

"I finish with two face down cards in the spell and trap zone"

"I draw and play polymerisation to fuse wingman and wildheart to summon Elemental Hero Wild Wingman" As Michael fused the two monsters the the other boy wondered why he summoned a monster that still wasn't strong enough

 **Wild Wingman ATK-1900**

"And next I play pot of greed to draw two more cards, then I'll activate my wild wingman's Effect see once per turn by sending a card of mine to the grave he can destroy one of your face downs and I chose your second face down card" Michael explained as the face down was revealed to be negate attack "Now I switch Clayman to attack mode"

 **Clayman ATK-800**

"Then since I sent necroshade to the grave I can summon any monster in my hand without tributes as long as it has 'Elemental Hero' in its name and I choose my elemental hero bladedge"

 **Bladedge ATK-2600**

"Now bladedge attack his Bujingi Boar" as Bujingi Boar was destroyed Harold began to panick "Now Clayman attack him directly" As Clayman was about to attack Harold smirked

"Sorry I play my face down it's draining shield and when your monster declares and attack its negated and I gain life points equal to its attack" Harold explained as his life point counter went up

 **Harold LP:4000 — 4800**

"That's Fine because Wild Wingman still has his attack" Michale declared

 **Harold LP:4800 — 2900**

Harold flinched as Wild Wingman took out a chunk of his life points "My turn so I draw and play Bujin Yamato"

 **Yamato ATK-1800**

"While he can't do any damage to your monsters your life points aren't so lucky I activate the effect of Bujingi Ophidian by sending it to my grave I can select one monster on my field and it can attack you directly" Michael's eyes widened realising what was about to happen

 **Michael LP:4000 — 2200**

"I end with two face downs" Harold smirked triumphantly

"It's not over yet I draw" Michael said as he kept his cool

"And I play my trap Bujin Regalia the Sword which returns my Ophidian to my hand" Harold explained with a smirk plastered on his face

"Yeah keep smiling I'll wipe that off your face because I attack your Yamato with my Wild Wingman"

 **Harold LP:2900 — 2800**

"Now clayman attack's"

 **Harold LP:2800 — 2000**

"And I play my second fave down The golden apples which recorded my lost life points and summons a token with defence equal to my gained life points"

 **Token DEF-800**

"That's Fine because I play my face down enemy controller so I switch your token to attack mode"

 **Token ATK-800**

"Now bladedge attack his token"

 **Harold LP:2800 — 200**

"Turn end" Michael smiled realising victory was his

The other boy did not look so confident he was shaking and sweating and his plans could barely hold still to draw a card "I draw and summon Bejingi Centipede and activate Ophidian's so it can attack you directly" Harold tried to sound confident but it came out pathetic

 **Centipede ATK-1700**

"Now ATTACK"

 **Michael LP:2200 — 500**

Michael frowned at just how quick his opponent lost his cool "I draw and summon Elemental Hero Neos by tributing Clayman and Bladedge"

 **Neos ATK-2500**

"Now Neos attack his centipede with cosmic crush" Michael sighed as Harold's life points dropped to 0

 **Harold LP:200 — 0**

~Time Skip~

Michael P.O.V

When the duel was over Harold left crying and Scott spoke to the man who I think was his dad, I guess that solved that problem, now I was gonna go to the gym and vent out my frustration.

Scott P.O.V

As I spoke with Harold's dad he agreed the engagement was off and I was relieved 1.) because he was so cooperative about it and 2.) because Faith and I where now free to be happy, nothing can ruin this.


End file.
